Esclave du désir
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Un pari perdu pour un, une victoire pour l’autre… mais peut être qu’ils sont tous les deux gagnants?


**Titre:** Esclave du désir

**Auteur :** Leyla KTK

**Catégorie :** Euh… Romance ? Genre PWP…

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Dômé/Wata

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Clamp. Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va s'en dire pour ce petit OS.

**Béta lectrice: **Ayaka, merci pour ta patience et surtout pour la correction.

**Résumé :** Un pari perdu pour un, une victoire pour l'autre… mais peut-être qu'ils sont tous les deux gagnants?

-

-

* * *

**Esclave du désir...**

* * *

**-**

**- **

Il faisait sombre, bien trop sombre pour une après-midi. Les nuages s'étaient abattus sur la ville aussi soudainement d'une cette pluie froide et forte. C'était la fin des cours, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens pour rentrer le plus vite possible chez soi. On pouvait distinguer deux adolescents courant vers une même direction. Leurs uniformes leur collaient à la peau, de même que leurs cheveux noirs de jais.

Le plus grand tenait l'autre par la main, l'obligeant à le suivre sous ce déluge d'été.

— Lâche-moi… je peux courir seul…

— Tais-toi, je sais que tu en profiteras pour t'enfuir… encore une fois… mais cette fois je ne te lâcherai pas, fit Dôméki avec un total sérieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? Je t'ai dis que-…

— Tu me donneras ton avis à la fin…

Watanuki s'insulta de tous les noms face à son manque de force et à sa faiblesse. L'archer le traîner derrière lui pour l'emmener, je sais ou… pour lui faire subir je ne sais quoi…

_« Pourquoi moi ?... »_

_« Parce que tu as perdu, triple idiot... » _Lui répondit son subconscient.

Oui, il avait perdu d'une manière totale et stupide à un pari encore plus stupide… pourquoi avait-il soutenu qu'il pouvait le faire ? Têtu comme il était, c'était facile de répondre à cette question… il avait encore fois manqué une occasion de se taire. Quelle idée il avait eu de parier sur ça ? Avouer son amour à Hiwamari était du domaine de l'impossible pour lui, mais voilà il s'était borné sur l'idée de réussir et le voici face à son échec… l'archer avait gagné le droit de lui demander ou de le faire faire ce qu'il voulait, d'où sa situation du moment.

Après un long moment, pas si long que ça, mais pour le médium c'était le cas, ils se retrouvèrent devant le temple et accessoirement la maison de Dôméki. Il fallait s'y attendre… il ne pouvait le conduire que chez lui. Une fois l'allée dépassée et la porte d'entrée franchie, l'archer poussa son "invité" à l'intérieur durement. Watanuki se retrouva au centre de la pièce principale, perdu et surtout inquiet. L'eau de la pluie reluisait par goutte sur son visage pour finir sa course sur le sol. Le médium se tenait le bras dans un geste nerveux, ne sachant que dire ou quoi faire…

— On va abîmer le parquet… on devrait vite se sécher… fit Watanuki au bout d'un moment.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on aura plus nos vêtements sur le dos dans très peu de temps… répondit Dôméki tout en avançant vers son précieux "invité".

— Attends… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda le médium tout en place sa main sur le torse de l'archer pour arrêter son avancée, chose qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dû faire…

Dôméki se saisit de cette main et la plaça le long du corps de Watanuki tout en soufflant à son oreille.

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…

— Il faut… il faut que je rentre… fit Watanuki tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il sentit qu'il n'était pas en sécurité ; le regard sombre et profond tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie de l'archer, ne lui disait rien de bon… cependant, Dôméki ne comptait pas le laisser lui échapper plus longtemps. Il le retint par le bras et le retourna vers lui, d'un geste si impérieux que Watanuki vint buter contre son torse.

— Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Demanda-t-il tout en le débarrassant de son sac en le jetant au loin.

— Chez… chez-moi, répliqua Watanuki, haletant.

— Non, je ne pense pas.

Dôméki se baissa lentement vers son cou et commença à l'embrasser avidement, lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille par moment et tout cela sans le lâcher.

— Cette fois, tu ne t'enfuiras pas, je compte de faire prendre conscience de quelque chose que tu redemanderas encore… encore et encore…

Dôméki dévorait toujours le cou du médium de baisers, tandis que ses doigts s'affairaient fébrilement à déboutonner la chemise de celui-ci. Watanuki se tenait pratiquement collé à son tortionnaire, car c'était effectivement le cas… il était prisonnier de l'archer, totalement à sa merci. Il se laissait faire sans émettre une quelconque protestation, tellement il était surpris par ce que Dôméki lui faisait subir. Il sentait la langue chaude et aventureuse de l'archer sur son cou, il continua de lécher et d'embrasser cette peau qui semblait être devenue de plus en plus sensible.

Les lèvres habiles et exigeantes de Dôméki quittèrent enfin son cou de Watanuki, laissant enfin à celui-ci un bref moment pour respirer et tenter de s'éloigner. Cependant, l'archer ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser lui échapper, au lieu de ça, il s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille. Se saisissant d'un bout de cette chair tendre et appétissante, Dôméki commença par mordiller tout doucement, mais tout aussi habillement ce morceau de peau si généreuse. A ce geste, Watanuki laissa échapper un gémissement involontaire, lui faisant reprendre pied dans la réalité, tellement, il était encore sous le choc par ce que Dôméki venait de faire.

— Non… arrête… tenta Watanuki entre deux gémissements.

L'archer cessa sa torture, car c'en était bien une pour le médium, son corps réagissait sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit…

— Que j'arrête ?... non, je ne ferai rien de tel… par contre, je te promets une chose.

— Q-quoi…

— Que je te ferai l'amour, dit-il. Et je vais prendre mon temps, crois-moi. Et, lorsque ce sera fini, tu seras sans force et moi aussi, et le plaisir que tu ressentiras te fera prendre conscience à quel point ton corps sera esclave du mien. (Mouahah, le pauvre wata xD)

— Je ne-…

— Arrête de parler, le coupa Dôméki.

Watanuki n'en revenait pas. L'autorité dont l'archer faisait preuve était terrifiante et nouvelle. Soudain, il sentit la main fraîche de Dôméki se posa sur son dos nu. La chemise qu'il portait un peu plus tôt, se trouvait à présent à ses pieds… comment était-elle arrivée là ? Il ne le savait pas…

— Tu as un corps à posséder… fit Dôméki tout caressant la taille fine, les hanches, puis les fesses du médium dans un geste lent et lourd de sens.

Watanuki émit un hoquet de surprise quand la main de l'archer se saisit de cette partie de son corps. La prise de Dôméki se fit plus forte et aventureuse. Le médium se colla davantage au corps de du brun, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

— Dis-moi que tu en as envie. Dicta Dôméki dans un murmure.

— Non… répondit Watanuki sans trop de conviction.

— Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu… quoi ?

— Ça ! Déclara l'archer tout en comblant le peu d'espace qui les séparait.

Watanuki lâcha un léger cri quand il sentit le sexe bien réveillé de l'archer. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le même état…

_« Pourquoi… »_se demanda le pauvre Watanuki totalement perdu.

_« Parce que ton pénis réfléchit moins et il sait face à qui il doit réagir… » _lui répondit son subconscient ou l'auteur…

Dôméki se dégagea du corps chaud du médium à regret tout en l'entraînant à sa suite toujours sa main dans la sienne.

— On sera mieux dans la chambre. Dit l'archer.

— Mais, je ne veux… je ne suis pas…

— Tu me diras ça à la fin. Répondit simplement Dôméki.

La pièce était plongée dans une fine pénombre. Le futon trônait au milieu correctement installé, comme si le maître des lieux savait qu'il allait l'utiliser courant de la journée. Dôméki poussa le médium sur le lit sans ménagement.

— Hnm… se plaignit Watanuki tout en se massant les fesses. Pourqu-… le médium ne put finir sa question, toute son attention se porta sur l'archer.

Dôméki entreprit d'enlever sa chemise tout en fixant "sa proie" avec ses yeux de prédateur. Une fois sa chemise jetée au loin, il déboutonna son pantalon ouvrant sa braguette tout doucement, laissant entrevoir son boxer couleur sombre. Watanuki n'avait pas quitté l'archer des yeux, il était totalement hypnotisé par le spectacle. Il ravala sa salive difficilement, tellement il était subjugué par la façon de faire de Dôméki.

Il s'humecta les lèvres tant bien que mal, mais cela ne suffisait apparemment pas. Pour ne pas arranger son affaire, Il avait de plus en plus chaud au niveau des reins, il sentait une drôle de sensation prendre possession de lui… c'était excitant, mais en même temps cela faisait peur…

_« Je suis excité… et ça devient de plus en plus fort et douloureux… » _pensa Watanuki.

_« Et oui, mon pauvre… tu l'es depuis le début, mon vieux et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger… il faut t'y faire… »_se moqua encore une fois son subconscient.

_« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis à toi… »_

_« Ohh !!! Mais ce qu'on s'enflamme ?! Tu brûles, hein ?! Et bien tant mieux, ça te fera enfin comprendre l'essentiel… » répliqua le subconscient._

_« La ferme ! »_

Dôméki rejoignit Watanuki au bout d'un moment, leurs pantalons encore sur le dos, mais cela n'allait pas durer. Il caressa fébrilement la joue du médium tout en lui retirant ses lunettes, craignant de succomber à son désir d'une manière brutale et sauvage. Il voulait prendre son temps et il ferait tout pour y arriver. Cependant, les plaintes de plaisir que Watanuki poussait lui brouillaient l'esprit. De plus, celui-ci commença enfin par réagir et à répondre aux avances de l'archer.

— Tu réagis enfin par toi même… murmura Dôméki au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Le médium était trop occupé à attirer Dôméki vers lui, à se plaquer contre lui avec un gémissement presque douloureux pour faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

— Tu as envie de moi ? Demanda l'archer tout s'approchant des lèvres de Watanuki.

— Oui… chuchota simplement l'intéressé.

Dôméki posa son pouce sur les lèvres de son futur amant, un contact léger, mais qui celui-ci ne fit qu'aggraver son état. Son sexe semblait vouloir céder à tout moment, tellement il était gorgé par le désir. Soudain, le souffle de Watanuki se précipita, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Un même désir irrépressible les animait. Tout doucement, Dôméki pressa ses lèvres sur la bouche du médium. C'était comme une caresse, mais très vite, il se sentit perdre pied, se consumer de l'intérieur tellement il était en feu. Watanuki se décida enfin à se laisser aller, il enroula les bras autour des épaules de l'archer tout en l'attirant à lui. Dôméki sut qu'il l'avait et qu'il pouvait enfin jouir de ce moment comme il se devait. De nouveau, il posa les lèvres sur la bouche du médium, puis il en dessina le contour du bout de la langue.

Watanuki se lova contre lui et entrouvrit les lèvres. Dôméki s'immisça. Leurs langues se cherchèrent avec ardeur, se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent. C'était grisant, excitant et divinement bon… s'écartant à regret, l'archer sonda du regard Watanuki tout en disant d'une voix emplie d'émotion :

— Touche-moi, fit-il. Vois à quel point je te désire.

Il laissa glisser une main le long de son ventre et fit comme il disait, trouvant son sexe palpitant, triomphant et près à exploser, le caressant à travers la barrière de tissu de son boxer, d'abord du bout des doigts, puis avec toute la paume. Dôméki se mit à bouger au grès des caresses, la tête renversée en arrière les yeux fermés pour mieux vivre ce moment.

— Kimihiro… lâcha Dôméki.

L'archer sentit qu'il était prêt à se répandre si Watanuki n'arrêtait pas sa torture. Il prit la main de celui-ci et la reporta à sa bouche et se mit à lui lécher les doigts avec lenteur et d'un érotisme sans nom. Le médium ferma les yeux tellement il était excité et brûlant. Dôméki s'empara de la bouche de Watanuki tout en l'embrassant avec passion et frénésie, il le plaqua sur le futon tout en lui arrachant son pantalon dans un geste précis. Son boxer ne tarda pas à suivre le même sort. Le médium se trouva totalement nu, sa respiration était rapide, son regard était perdu et empli d'une émotion nouvelle. Son ventre plat et sa taille fine soulignaient un corps des plus désirables. Son sexe dressé à la limite de jouissance appelait à être soulagé.

Dôméki observa le médium un petit moment avant de le rejoindre et de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau, un léger baiser… bouche contre bouche… un simple contact. S'écartant tout doucement du visage de Watanuki, l'archer fit courir son doigt le long de ses lèvres, de sa joue, suivant ensuite la courbe de sa pomme d'Adam, avant de descendre le long de son torse et de son ventre. Parvenu à la hauteur de son nombril, il continua vers cet organe qui ne cessa de l'appeler.

Cependant, il suspendit son geste et reporta son regard sur Watanuki qui le fixa.

— Il va attendre encore un peu, tu en penses quoi, Kimihiro ?

— N… non, s'il te plaît… gémit Watanuki.

— Tu veux quoi ?

— Prends-moi… avec ta bouche je… veux que… sur mon se… haleta le médium les joues en feu et les larmes aux yeux.

Dôméki rompit le contact visuel, avec un sourire victorieux, il se laissa enfin aller. Il se mit à parsemer des petits baisers sur le ventre, puis très vite il dériva sur la verge tendue et gorgée de désir du médium. Le souffle enflammé que celui-ci ressentait sur son organe promettait des moments d'un pur d'extase. Lorsque le bout de sa langue effleura le gland rosi de Watanuki, celui-ci sentit une vague de plaisir le submerger. C'était si intense que c'en était douloureux, le médium poussa un cri étouffé. C'était juste une légère caresse, mais son sexe était tellement sous tension que le moindre geste était de trop pour lui. Watanuki s'accrochait comme il pouvait au futon, sa respiration prit un rythme rapide et saccadé, une chaleur extrême s'empara de lui à fur et à mesure que Dôméki jouait avec sa verge.

L'archer poursuivit son activité en léchant avec une lenteur sans nom cet organe chaud et humide. Des gouttes de spermes perlèrent suite à son activité des plus sensuelles. Avec sa langue, Dôméki les accueillit avec gourmandise. Il releva la tête légèrement et se lécha la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire.

Watanuki était totalement perdu dans les frontières du plaisir pour le remarquer, mais très vite il sentit la bouche de l'archer le prendre totalement et commencer un mouvement de pompe. Les gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre dans la chambre. C'était étrange… mais bon, terriblement bon… La bouche de Dôméki s'occupait toujours de son sexe, quand il sentit les doigts de celui-ci s'approcher de ses fesses. Tout doucement, il se mit à lui caresser son anus. Plus les mouvements de va-et-vient devenaient rapides et profonds, plus le premier doigt s'introduisait en lui. Face à l'intrusion du brun, Watanuki poussa un gémissement de douleur mêlait à du plaisir. Dôméki se mouvait en lui doucement tout en continuant à faire subir à son sexe les pires des tortures. Après un moment, il sentit un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier, rendant la douleur encore plus prononcée. Des larmes se mirent à couler et les gémissements du médium se firent plus étouffés…

Très vite, il sentit qu'il était sur le point de jouir, alors il posa ses mains sur les cheveux de Dôméki pour l'éloigner, mais celui-ci fit mine de rien et continua sa tâche.

— Shi… zuka… je vais venir, tu devrais-… ahmnn… haleta Watanuki.

Soudain, la bouche de Dôméki quitta son pénis sans lui laisser le temps de jouir. Il savait qu'il ne lui fallait que très peu pour qu'il se répandre totalement. Mais l'archer ne semblait pas être tout à fait d'accord pour ça.

Au lieu de ça, Dôméki l'attira à vers lui tout en prenant sa bouche avec la sienne. Un baiser chargé de passion et de désir. Ils se quittèrent enfin, après avoir mélangé leurs salives et dévorer leurs langues, le goût de l'autre dans la bouche.

— Tourne-toi et baisse-toi un peu. Intima l'archer au médium d'une voix rauque.

Watanuki ne chercha pas à comprendre, il fit ce que le brun lui demanda. Une fois dos à l'archer, celui-ci le pénétra d'un coup puissant sans laisser au médium le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit. Le coup de reins était si inattendu que Watanuki eut le souffle coupé. Il se crispa légèrement, mais s'efforça de se détendre au mieux. Il se tourna vers Dôméki les larmes perlèrent de plus en plus menaçant de couler. L'archer s'attendait qu'il se dégage face à la douleur, mais au lieu de ça, le médium lui ramena son visage vers lui avec sa main tout en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

À ce moment-là, Dôméki commença à se mouvoir en Watanuki. Tout doucement et tendrement au début veillant à donner du plaisir à son amant. Il se mit à lui caresser son sexe avec le même rythme qu'il allait et venait en lui. L'archer s'arrêta de bouger en lui, tout en mettant fin la sensation étrange que Watanuki éprouvait quand le pénis de Dôméki le pénétra au plus profond de son être touchant ce point si sensible. Il se contenta de s'occuper de la verge du médium pour qu'il se libère enfin.

— Je vais… venir, balbutia Watanuki.

— Alors, viens. Lui répondit Dôméki tout en lui mordant sa nuque.

— Mais… et toi ?

— ….

— Shizuka… arrête… je… v… ahnnnh.

Entre chaque mot, un gémissement plus profond que les autres se fit entendre, mais rien en comparaison à celui qu'il émit quand Dôméki le laissa enfin se libérer. Sans qu'il ne se rende compte, une étrange sensation s'empara de lui, c'était beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il supporte le traitement du brun plus longtemps… alors, il jouit…

Totalement perdu dans les spasmes du plaisir, le médium essaya de dire quelques choses, mais très vite il se retrouva bâillonné par la bouche de Dôméki qui avait recommencé à bouger en lui lentement, et puis il devint de plus en plus fougueux presque animal. Les mouvements de va-et-vient rythmaient leur danse. Watanuki eut encore la force de songer qu'il aurait dû être choqué, mais bien au contraire, il était totalement émerveillé par ce plaisir nouveau. Il comprenait les paroles du Dôméki prononcées un peu plus tôt… ce désir, cette passion, cette étreinte presque sauvage… c'était ce qu'il souhaitait recevoir encore et encore. Les cris et halètements rauques se firent entendre de plus en plus fort lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sommet de plaisir, leurs corps étaient vidés de toutes forces.

Dôméki déposa un baiser au creux de la nuque de son amant avant de se retirer et s'enlacèrent mutuellement à bout de souffle, se caressant, murmurant des paroles chargées de promesses pour une nouvelle et enivrante danse.

Au bout de quelques heures, la nuit était tombée amenant avec elle son silence quotidien. Cependant, la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir cesser, alors la paix de l'obscurité se voyait perturbée. Dôméki ouvrit les yeux tout doucement et vit une tête aux cheveux sombres au creux de son épaule, il sourit et dit :

— Tu es enfin à moi… souffla-t-il tout en dégageant les cheveux du front de son amant.

Ce simple geste, fit légèrement frissonner Watanuki qui se tourna pour présenter son dos à l'archer.

— Rien qu'à moi et pour toujours, ajouta Dôméki tout en caressant la naissance des reins du médium.

— Hmmm… gémit l'intéressé.

L'archer se contenta de le regarder un long moment avant de se lever enfin. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Watanuki se réveilla à son tour. Il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Alors, d'un mouvement brusque, il se mit debout, mais très vite il tomba sur ses fesses.

— Aïe… il n'est pas allé de main morte ce crétin… murmura-t-il tout en se massant le bas du dos.

— La prochaine fois…

La voix de Dôméki était calme, mais tout aussi sérieuse. Une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux humides, il se dirigea vers Watanuki pour le rejoindre.

À ce tableau, le médium sentit une chaleur prendre possession de lui. L'archer était terriblement sexy dans cette tenue. Watanuki ravala difficilement sa salive.

— Le spectacle te plaît, fit Dôméki tout en approchant ses lèvres de ceux du médium.

— Pfff… pas vraiment…

— Ah ! Et pourquoi tu es déjà en érection ?

— Qu-…

Dôméki ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer qu'il lui prit sa bouche dans la sienne.

« _Je suis perdu… »_

_« Hihihi… enfin… je me sentais seul, moi, depuis le temps… »_

_« Toi la ferme… » _

_« Tu es vraiment perdu oui… tu te mets à parler à ton sexe, ça va mal mon vieux, ha ha ha… » _

— Hnmh… gémit Watanuki à fut et à mesure que Dôméki s'amusait de sa langue avec la sienne.

— Je t'avais dit… tu seras dépendant, de mon corps…

— …

— Mon esclave du désir…

-

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

- 

-

Je voulais le faire… alors je l'ai fait…

J'espère que cela a plu à certain. Merci d'avance.

Kain


End file.
